innovation_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
'Frequently Asked Questions:' Q) I cannot connect to the client? A) First, try the simple things like restarting the client or refreshing the web page, and/ or restarting your browser. Make sure you have tried both the downloaded client and the web client before complaining. Refer to HERE for another possible solution. If you get 'Sorry, an error has occurred whilst loading InnovationX' then obviously first try the simple solutions, if they don't work; go HERE. Q) How do I vote? A) Just go HERE or for a more in-depth guide go HERE. Q) How do I play the game? A) Either go HERE for the web client or click 'download' at the top of InnovationX.org to download the client. Q) How do I change my password/ email? A) Just go HERE. Q) How do I send a private message? A) Click HERE and put the name of the person whoever you want to send the PM to in the recipient box. Q) How do I do this Clue Scroll? A) Just go HERE for a level 2 & 3 clue scroll guide or go HERE for a level 1 clue scroll guide. Q) How do I get premium? A) Click HERE. Q) Can I get premium via the phone? A) No, you cannot anymore; paypal only. Q) Can I donate and get items? A) Yes you can, click HERE. Q) I have been banned/ muted, what should I do? A)Post an appeal HERE, using this format: Account Name: Silence/Mute/Ban: How did you receive it: Time/Date: Who gave you it: Why should your appeal be accepted: Other: And your appeal will get either accepted or denied. Q) How do I report someone? A) Go HERE, post a thread reporting someone using this format: Reported Player's Name: What was the player doing: Time/Date: Proof: Other: A staff member should then review the report and decide whether or not s/he receives a punishment. Q) I have lost items/ money/ skills, what should I do? A) We do not do refunds anymore but if you were fully reset then post a thread HERE. Q) How do I train XXX skill? A) Look HERE for most guides or just simply look in the whole section HERE. Q) I bought premium/ items but didn't get it, what should I do? A) If you used paypal, make sure you have taken a screenshot of your receipt (that you should've received via your paypal email address) and post in the Donation Section HERE. Once you have done that then you should receive it in 0-48 hours but it can take longer. Q) My question hasn't been answered in this thread, I still need help; what should I do A) You can ask any staff member or another player regarding your problem. Q) I have been hacked, what should I do? A) Change your password if you still have access to you account, if you don't then post a Thread HERE. Q) How much does XXX item cost? A) Go HERE for a Price Guide.